undere_the_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Sinclair
"I'm sorry I questioned you before. It seems so simple now. Who I need to be." —Eva after being infected by Jennifer Biography Eva Sinclair is a main character in Under the Garage. She is described as a beautiful, young anthropologist who has mysteriously arrived in Saco Maine. She has a romantic relationship with Barbie and comes between him and Julia. Appearances Season 3 Move On & But I'm Not Redux The Kinship Alaska Caged Ejecta Breaking Point Plan B Legacy Love is a Battlefield Incandescence The Enemy Within This Might be the Last Season for Under The Garage About The Character First seen "Move On" Appeared in 11 episodes, (see below) Portrayed by Kylie Bunbury Gender Female Age Early to mid 20's Family Dale Barbara - Ex-Boyfriend Unborn Daughter Status Alive TV Series Characters Barbara/Cross Family Barbie • Melanie • Don Rennie Family Big Jim • Junior • Sam • Pauline Shumway Family Julia • Mary • Peter McAlister Family Joe • Jack • Steve • Frank • Joe & Angie's Mother • Angie Nick Calvert Family Norrie • Michael • Carolyn • Alice Sheriff's Department Carter • Dell • Georgia • Linda • Paul • Freddy • Duke Saco Maine Rusty • Harriet • Aidan • Roger • Audrey • Rodger • Mr. Cunningham • Bernie • Ida • Dres • Terry • Sparky • Scotty • Kay • Alice • Ted • Mr. Felman • Larry • Mr. Damburg • Miles • Killian • Darren • Susan • Michael • Rosa • Greg • Bonnie • Terry • Al • Jackie • Larry • Toot • Burt • Sarah • Wally • Amy • Pete • Abby • Ben • Andrea • Rebecca • Tom • Lyle • Beth • Wendell • Otto • Ollie • Boomer • Clint • Waylon • Ray • Rose • Lester • Mrs. Moore • Myra • Scott • Janice • Eric • Jerry • Kevin • Paul • Allison • Stephanie • Ivan • Glenn • Ann • Marshall • June • Noah • Connie • Amanda • Donna • Gary • Philip • Bonnie • Jerry • Justin • Amy • Melinda • Steven • George • Irene • Morgan • Mildred • Jason • Lee • Nadine • Amber • Bruce • Alice • Karen • Adam • Virginia • Araceli • Drew • Milton • Sandra • Evelyn • Ann • Cody • Brenda • Nichole • Joseph • Donna • Edward • Leon • Alan • Brandon • Sally • John • Nichole • John • Carol • Jeffrey • Ada • Tara • Douglas • Lori • Robert • Roland • Felicia • Nancy • Carl • Morris • Bill • Charles • Eileen • John • Leslie • Mel • Ashley • Bryan • Alan • Rose • Clifford • Tina • Margaret • Linda • Susanne • Derrick • Clyde • Cheryl • Amy • Shirley • Donna • Dennis • Joshua • Philip • Chuck • Claudette • Lloyd • Betsy Military Strickland • Jones • Smith • Clemmens • Blake Aktaion Energy Hunter • Eva • Christine • Beau • Dava • Patrick • Hektor • Lily • Martin • Marston • Malick Outsiders Jeff • Phil's Sister • Dodee's Mother • Andrea's Son • Rick • Miguel • Trevor • Greg • Judy • Laura • Maxine • Agatha • Barbie's Mother Animals Indy • Truman Petrucci & Clemons Ann Marie Anthony Ricky